1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a cooling apparatus using a magnetocaloric material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic cooling apparatus, which uses properties of a magnetocaloric material whose temperature rises when a magnetic field is applied thereto, and decreases when the applied magnetic field is removed, is a type of cooling apparatus that may replace some conventional cooling apparatuses that use an air compression cycle.
The magnetic cooling apparatus generally includes a magnetic regenerator provided with a magnetocaloric material, a magnet to apply a magnetic field to the magnetic regenerator, a heat exchange unit allowing a heat transfer fluid passing through the magnetic regenerator to absorb heat from, or dissipate heat to, the external air, and a pipe to connect the magnetic regenerator with the heat exchange unit.
For the heat transfer fluid to perform heat exchange through circulation along the pipe, alternately in a first direction and a second direction opposite to the first direction, as the magnetic field of the magnet is, or is not, applied to the magnetic regenerator, the heat transfer fluid that has passed through the magnetic regenerator should reach the heat exchange unit in the first direction or second direction within one cycle. Therefore, the heat exchange unit may need to be disposed within a certain distance from the magnetic regenerator. However, the installation of the heat exchange unit may be limited by various parameters.